


Eternally Yours

by Moonsnowrose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, MaleXMale weddings, Romance, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsnowrose/pseuds/Moonsnowrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ireland has decided to Legalize Marriage Equality Eric& Alan/Ciel & Sebastian had decided to make their relationship evolve more.</p><p>Modern A/U</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EriLan

**Pt.1**

Alan Humphries had always had a crush on his senior and partner, Eric Slingby ever since he trained her when he was just a new employee at the Reaper Dispatch Center, a Professional Gardening and Landscaping company. 

While working on the Phantomhive's estate in England. Alan caught Eric stare at him, blushing, he continued trim the hedge. Without realizing it he accidentally turned the hedge into a heart. After they were done Alan felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey me and Ronald are meeting at the newest and latest Club in town since we don't have work tomorrow, would you like to join us?" Eric said as he lighted his cigarette."Sure. I don't drink though," Alan said.

Then they head off to the Undertaker's, a Gothic inspired Club, the interior was dark and the tables looked like coffins and the whole place looked more like a funeral parlor than anything else. Moving pass the bodies on the dance floor,they saw Ronald Knox at a booth in a hidden corner of the room, beside him was the red head secretary of their boss. Cringing, they were backing away to the doors when Ronald saw them and waved. Without any choice they decided to go ahead and sit opposite of Ronald and Grell. As soon as they were seated a guy with long-white hair went to their table to ask for their orders, he introduced himself as Undertaker, the owner of the club. After taking their orders,Thorns of Death for Alan and three glasses of souls, Undertaker left.

"Oh my! This looks like a double date!" Said Grell in a screeching manner, which made Alan blush, Ronald laugh and Eric snicker. Although Grell is a male he was wearing a short red dress that show's a long expanse of leg. 

After they left the bar Alan had to escort Eric home, since their apartments was just beside each other. Ronald and Grell was taken home by an irate William since the two were staying at William's house.

As soon as they arrived, Alan placed Eric on the Sofa, then he started to remove his shoes and suit to make him comfortable. When he got ready to leave he felt Eric grab his hand and pull him. He landed on the sofa and now sitting on Eric's lap. All of a sudden Alan felt Eric's lips on his. 

Alan pushed Eric away while blushing furiously. He tried to stand up but was being held by Eric's arms around him.   
"Hey, Alan listen. I love you Alan." Eric slurred, then he kissed Alan again.

**Pt. 2**

After the incident in Eric's Apartment Alan and Eric had decided to tell everyone at the office. Grell was happy for them, Ronald said he'll support them as long as they are happy and Will said it was okay as long as their work was unaffected.  Office life had continued normally after that except Alan and Eric were together more.

After work they headed towards their apartment. They decided that it was best to move to Eric's apartment to cut off their expenses and to be closer to each other. They turned on the television and watched Circus, a comedy show by some actors named Joker, Beast, Wendy, Peter, Dagger, Doll and Jumbo. As they we're set to turn off the TV a Newsflash suddenly came about the same gendered marriage of Ireland. After listening to it, they just looked at each other's eyes and turned off the Tv.

 Later that night they've decided to talk about their relationship and the fact that they wanted to make everything official. One day Eric, on his way to the office, passed by a jewelry shop which sells the most beautiful jewelries, so he went inside.

Alan was just sitting in the office, doing paper work since there wasn't any field schedules today. He was also worried about Eric who was extremely late for work, since he's been hearing from William about Slackers should have more overtimes. Alan was about to call Eric when the door opened. Eric was holding a bouquet of roses and was smiling as he strode straight to Alan's desk. Eric then kneeled in front of Alan and presenting him the flowers.

"Alan will you marry me?" Eric asked as he took out the jewelry box from his coat pocket. 

"Of course I will, Eric!" replied Alan who was now had tears on his eyes and blushing.

 Will and Ronald who were now peering from their cubicles clapped. And Grell who was at the door were now taking pictures with his new phone.

**Pt. 3**

Alan was wearing a pure white tux while carrying Erica's, his favorite flower. They flew to Ireland for the week with everyone in the office and some of their friends so he and Eric could marry. The wedding was surprisingly sponsored by non-other than the cold Earl, CIel Phantomhive, who is also present at their wedding along with his butler and secretary, Sebastian Michaelis.

During the ceremony, Alan couldn't help but notice the way the earl longingly looks at his Butler.

 


	2. SebaCiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is 18 here, while Elizabeth is 19 and Sieglinde is 15, Siglinde's a genius so she has a higher level than her age.  
> Sebastian is 25 as well as the other death reapers except Ronald and Alan who are 21 and 23 respectively.

**Pt.1**

Ciel was sitting by the window of his manor, observing the two guys sent by the Reaper Dispatch to have the grounds landscaped. Though he has a really strong gardener he's afraid that the gardener might just ruin it. He was just about to get back to work when he heard a soft knock on the door. It was his butler and assistant Sebastian Michaelis bringing some tea and snacks. Sebastian had been with him as a caretaker since the accident 5 years ago that took his parents lives. 

 "They seem to be doing a better job that the last person the dispatch sent, Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian remarked as he placed the tea on the table.

"Yeah they are." Ciel replied. He was feeling like his heart was starting to beat faster. Whenever Sebastian was near him he can't help but fall in-love, with his sent, his efficiency, his looks and most of all his sexy lips.

Ciel noticed he was staring at Sebastian's lips and looked away. After an hour he had finished his work and started packing for his school tomorrow. He was studying at the University of Cambridge along with his ex-fiancee, Elizabeth and her girlfriend, Sieglinde. Sieglinde was a German exchange student who was younger than Ciel but is apparently smarter than anyone. A few months after she arrived, Elizabeth suddenly broke off their engagement to be with Sieglinde.

That night before Ciel was to leave for the University he asked Sebastian to go to his room. As soon as the black haired butler arrived Ciel scoot to the edge of the bed.

"Sebastian have you ever fell in-love with someone?" Ciel asked. Surprised but not angry Sebastian said, "I have, but I doubt it'll be possible for us to be together." With that Ciel dismissed Sebastian.

**Pt.2**

Ciel was standing at the wedding of Alan Humpries, now Alan Slingby and Eric Slingby. He decided to sponsor the wedding since it wasn't every day that two guys could get married, and as far as he knows there wasn't anyone who loved each other as much as those two.He couldn't help but longingly look at Sebastian, hoping that they could have a relationship like that.

 After the wedding Ciel and Sebastian decided to go back to their Hotel room, ignoring the after wedding party that was to be held at one of the Hotel's function rooms. Sebastian couldn't help but feel like there was something going on with Ciel, since the wedding was a happy one and not a funeral, yet his master seemed sad.So as soon as they arrived at the hotel room he decided to inquire why.

"Young lord is there something troubling you? Though the couple seemed happy you obviously are not. May I ask why?" He asked as he mad some tea.

"I was just thinking, I would really like to have someone like that." Ciel sighed.

"Don't say that. Even I I weren't your lover, I still care for you as much."Sebastain whispered at Ciel's ears. Ciel then stared at Sebastian then placed his lips over the older man's. Sebastian noticed that Ciel was enjoying the kiss so he let their lips linger together before pulling out.

"Master, I'm sorry but this is wrong. I am your butler and we shouldn't do this." Sebastian said to Ciel as he was pulling out of their kiss. Suddenly he felt a loud smack at his cheek and Ciel ran out of the room. 

Sebastian waited for five minutes before following his master, making sure to lock the room before he leaves. As he was looking for his master he saw Grell Sutcliff who was wearing a bright red dress that had a slit on the side to reveal his legs. Knowing that the red head would just flirt with him, he sneaked away towards a glass door which lead to a garden. There he saw his master sitting at by a fountain, looking at the stars and the full moon.

Sebastian approached Ciel who seemed like he was engrossed with the night sky. As soon as Ciel noticed Sebastian he stood up, but his butler had wrapped him in an embrace. 

"Ciel, remember when I told you that there was someone I loved? That person is you. I've been in love with you for a long time but I knew it was impossible. Even so I couldn't stop my feelings for you."As Sebastian said this he placed his lips upon Ciel's knowing that they could have an Eternity. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly this was just a short story of how Alan and Eric got married but it expanded so much.
> 
> Inspired by the Marriage equalization in Ireland


End file.
